Deathmatch
by ashyash22
Summary: Getting tired of being removed from Minecraft, Herobrine has decided to get revenge by removing thousands of humans from Earth. The sole purpose of this is to make them fight it out to the death and the last one standing can return home. Contains: Gore, Romance, Torture, and a lot of baddass moments!
1. Arrival

There are many things a person can forget in their life and most of the time the person them self doesn't even know they forgot something. Now there are exceptions to this where someone remembers something vaguely and that memory is on the tip of their tongue but they can't reach it. But one thing that someone should never forget is their own name. Sadly that was the case I was in as I sat against a tree looking at the flickering flames of a fire as I recalled how I had lost my name and ended up where I was currently at.

 _~Flashback One Week Ago~_

 _One moment I was in my house laying down on my bed and within the next moment a searing blinding light had filled my vision. As I tried to figure out what was wrong with my eyes I felt my body shifting as an immense pain soon followed as my body felt like it was being torn down and then reconstructed. Eventually the pain faded and along with it so had the blinding light._

 _The first thing I was greeted with as my vision returned was seeing that I was in some sort of glass tube and nearby so were other people. I had a moment of panic as I wondered why I was here and how before I calmed down and tried to assess the situation I was in. As far as I could see there was hundreds of people in tubes and I had a feeling that the amount I could see was only but a fraction. The second thing I noticed was everything besides the people seemed sort of blocky from the stone floor to the walls as there was no ceiling most annoying part was how the block like room seemed oddly familiar until I remembered where I had seen this from._

 _Before I could think anymore a loud boom echoed through the air and with that noise a giant floating figure appeared that I instantly recognized. The blue jean, with the lighter blue shirt, and those pure white eyes were dead giveaways to who this figure was and I felt a wave of fear and oddly excitement rush through me as I gazed at him._

 _ **"Greetings mortals."**_ _His voice boomed out. "_ _ **I am Herobrine and I am sure all of you are wondering what happened to you so I have come to explain. You are currently trapped in Minecraft and for those of you who don't know what that is then you're out of luck. I am an entity like being of Minecraft and I enjoy to see people suffer and that is where you come in. I have kidnapped you all from your homes and families for one sole purpose and that is a bloody deathmatch.**_

 _"Deathmatch?" I muttered to myself. If that meant what I thought it was then we were basically screwed and the worst part was that I was oddly excited by this. I began to wonder why I had no heard outrage shouts from the other people that were nearby before I looked up and saw that the tubes we were in were blocked off no doubt acting as a noise canceler._

 _ **"The deathmatch will only end when one person remains and only that one person will leave. Now since I am the evil being I am I have also decided to take one precious memory from each of you and the only way to regain that is to kill at least another ten players."**_ _I immediately began to rack my memory trying to find a clue to what I had forgotten eventually fed up with it and thought 'Come on think _ think!' As I thought that I realized that I had forgotten my own name._

 _ **"There are currently sixty-thousand of you trapped in Minecraft and only one can get out."**_ _Those words regained my attention and I felt fear rise in me but still the excitement from earlier continued to rise._ _**"Out of all of the people here only one-hundred have played Minecraft so if you find one your either saved or screwed."** I smirked as he said this since if there was only one-hundred people with experience then I would have a a better chance._ _**"You will now be teleported to the surface with a distance of ten-thousand blocks between you and the nearest players. Remember the only way to escape is to kill."**_

 _~Flashback End~_

It had been a week since that happened and from the moment I got teleported to the surface I went to work. I had the luck to be spawned in a snow biome which happened to be my favorite so that saved me the time finding one. I had immediately rushed over to a tree not caring about anything else as I slammed my fist into the tree. In hindsight I should have seen the pain coming as I clutched my pain riddled fist as I let out a string of curses. I looked at the tree and wondered just how I would get the needed wood before I looked up and saw the nighttime sky.

Now any rational person with half a brain would be panicking at this but I just grew a grin as I came up with a plan. And luckily the local wildlife seemed to want to cooperate as a creeper sneaked up behind me. After almost being blown up three times I finally got the stupid green mob in-between a set of closely packed trees which started the second and hardest part of the plan, I had to somehow make the creeper explode and not die in the process. Deciding to risk it all I had rushed forwards and jumped the way as the creeper expanded and reached its peak. The explosion that followed was deafening and while the blast radius was small the shock wave was not as it launched me at least ten blocks away.

Luckily the explosion had not broken any of my bones but I knew I was going to feel this in the morning. I struggled my war forward and was satisfied to see that I had around half a dozen wooden blocks floating on the ground. I picked them up as I realized that I had no idea how to craft. Usually if I wanted to do it I would pull up the interface but this wasn't a game any more. I had noticed the absence of a HUD in front of me as I couldn't see my hunger or health. I figured I could tell myself if I was in pain or hungry but what annoyed me was that I was unsure if I had a inventory.

I stood there looking like an idiot as I held one of the small wooden pine logs in my hand as I wondered what to do. I had the sudden urge to crush the block in my hand so I did. I was pleasantly surprised to see that when I opened my hand and saw that the logs had turned into planks. I grinned as I squeezed the four planks again and watched as they turned into a crafting table and from that moment I knew I would beat this game.

During the week that had passed I had managed to secure multiples chests full of wood and cobble and I also had a decent supply of coal which was currently fueling around twenty furnaces. I had yet to build my house due to the fact that the one I wanted to build was going to need a couple thousand stone bricks which was why I had my current furnaces. It was a boring process watching the cobblestone smelt so I had decided to relax for a bit as I thought about the most random things.

While I couldn't remember my name I still remembered clearly everything else about myself and those memories actually made me glad I had gotten selected for this deathmatch. I had a dull boring life with few entertaining moments but now I was stuck in one of my favorite games. Sure I was scared by the fact slightly and I was scared at the fault of killing others but I was still happy I was here.

The sound of the soft grass being walked upon hit my hears as I stood up and brought a stone sword out. I knew whatever it was a enemy mob as I had slain all the nearby peaceful ones earlier to get a surplus amount of food. I readied myself as I scanned the treeline looking for the enemy before I saw a flash of white. This unnerved me as skeletons were more grey than white but I just shrugged and played it off as a trick to the eyes. I now readied my sword in a defensive stance to block any incoming arrows that were more than likely about to fly towards me. Another flash of white caught my attention and I decided to rush forward as it was better to play offensive against a skeleton.

I burst from the treeline and tackled the enemy but that all seemed like a blur to me as I held my sword above it's neck. And that was when I realized what I had tackled had a neck. My eyes widened as I looked down at what I had tackled and saw that instead of tackling a skeleton like I thought I had, I had instead tackled another player who was staring at me with fear.

 **So I hope you liked the first chapter to this! Not sure if I should continue this or just delete it as this just came up in my mind one day so I decided to write it. But if you do want me to continue please leave a review as they fuel my energy to give a crap about writing.**


	2. Frostlyn

I couldn't believe my luck as I stared down at the person who I thought until a second ago was a skeleton. I had rushed forward ready to kill the mob only to be presented by the young girl below me who looked barely old enough to be a teenager. She had snow white hair that flowed down to her mid back and her eyes were a bright orange. Her clothing consisted of silver puffer coat with giant white fluff balls for the buttons. Below that she wore an ordinary pair of jeans and for her feet was a pair of silver boots with the same fluff that made her buttons. I didn't pay much more attention after this as I remembered my main rule which I had followed since I was a kid and that was to trust no one.

"Name?" I said as I retracted the sword slowly but kept close enough just in case. The girl eyed the blade with fear before looking back up to my eyes.

"F-Frostlyn." She answered in a tone that sounded either scared or cold but I had a feeling it was the first. I raised an eyebrow at her name but I decided not to push for it as I wanted to know why she was so close to my land.

"Business for being here?" She didn't answer as she continued to eye my blade and figuring it was scaring her too much I got off of her and stood up and offered her a hand. After pulling her up I repeated my question.

"I wanted to find out who was living in my Biome." She finally replied. Once again I raised my eyebrow in question but this time I asked a counter question.

"Your biome?" I asked accusingly but not enough to sound harsh.

"Yes, mine." She said softly. I didn't know what to think or how to respond to this so I decided to ignore it since this whole situation would soon be over in one way or another.

Sighing in annoyance I asked my last question, "And the purpose of that?" I knew this was a death game now so she could be here for any number of reasons. But I wouldn't kill her unless she attempted to do so to me which I highly doubted as I so far had not even seen any hint or sign of a weapon on the young girl.

"To help." was her reply. I stood there watching her for a second before I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach and it was minutes before I regained my composure. After I finally regained control and stood back up straightly I saw the girl eyeing me strangely.

"I'm sorry but after what we learned a week ago I highly doubt you want to help a random stranger since we are supposed to be technically killing on another," I told her.

"Why would we kill each other?" She asked confused and so seriously I felt as if she truly believed those words.

"To get back home." I sad somewhat sadly. Here she was a young girl who was probably scared out of her mind. Getting home was probably the best thing that could happen for her no matter how improbable it would be.

"But I am home." She said in the same serious tone. I looked at her as my eyes widened in a faint recognition. The way she said it was so truthful it reminded me of myself. In fact, it was so reminiscent that I realized she was probably one of the other hundred people who had actually played this game.

"I know the feeling and I also feel like I lived here my whole life but there is a home you have to get back to," I said. She tilted her head in confusion as if I had said something funny.

"But I was born here." She finally said.

"Did you lose your memory of where you were born?" I asked honestly pitying the girl.

"No I did not lose my memory and I know I was born here." She puffed up her cheeks cutely in protest.

"So you claim you were born here?" I asked just to confirm.

"Yes!" She said annoyed.

"And why do you know this?" I asked fearing for the girl's mentality.

"Because my mom told me so and also lives here!" This drew my curiosity as I wondered if the mom was in a similar state.

"And who is your mom exactly?" I asked trying to get more information.

"The queen of the snow golems duh!" She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" I asked to make sure I didn't mishear her.

"Queen of snow golems." She said each word slowly as if talking to an idiot. I tilted my head in confusion until I once again looked at her appearance realizing what had happened.

"Of course there's mod," I said to nobody in particular as I walked away from the girl just done with the conversation and myself.

"Hey, where are you going?" The girl asked as I walked back over to my campfire and sat down against the same tree as I had been before this whole ordeal. I didn't respond as I once again stared blankly into the fires listening to the crackle of the fire that emanated from the actual fire and from the fires in the furnaces. I only bothered to look at the girl when she stood directly in front of me.

"What?" I asked not amused.

"What do you mean 'What!?' You just walked away for no reason." She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm not that big of a fan of mods," I replied drawing a look of confusion from the girl. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" She shook her head drawing a sigh from me. "I guess it can't be helped so besides that what else do you want?"

"Well, you see umm..." The girl's cheeks reddened as if she was embarrassed as she stood rocking back and forth slowly. "I wanted to help and live with you." She finally sputtered out. My eyes widened as she said this but they narrowed just as quickly.

"You just love saying inconvenient things don't you." She frowned at my words.

"So that's a no?" I shook my head as I couldn't believe what was currently happening.

"Why do you want to help and live with me?" I asked getting to the root of the issue.

"Because you're like me." I started wondering what part about her I was like before I realized something. If my theory was true then she was part of a mod that made her free-willed and intelligent whilst being royalty to her mobline. This would mean that everyone she knew was some blocky creature and it would make sense that she wanted to be near me since I had the same structure as her.

"Is it because I'm not blocky?" I asked. She nodded her head confirming my suspicions. I scratched the palms of my hands wondering what I should do before coming up with an easy solution. "Alright, I will let you live with me on the condition that you help me build the house." Her face immediately brightened up and I had to hide a chuckle as that face wouldn't remain there for long.

"Alright I'll help you with that, let's go get the supplies." She began to walk off before stopping after noticing I wasn't following her. She gave a look of confusion but I just made a follow gesture as I removed a specific block on the ground revealing a ladder going down half a dozen blocks. After we both got down the ladder I was smirking at the girl as her mouth stood agape.

"All of the supplies are here." She got out of her trance and went over to a chest to see it was filled to the brim with stone brick blocks and those similar to it. She then opened a few more chests which contained the exact same items causing her to turn around and look at me like I was a madman.

"Are all of these stone bricks?" She asked. I gave a slow nod enjoying this way too much. "What exactly do you plan on building?" At this, my grin widened as my plan came to full.

"I am building a castle for me to live in indefinitely." This was my plan all along but if she wanted to live here she was going to help me build it since I didn't trust. With me alone this would take a week to build but if she helped the time would be halved and I figured it someone spent that much time helping me build a house they could gain the smallest amount of trust from me.

"All of this for one castle?" She said motioning to the dozens of chests.

"This is my one condition for living with me. If you help you gain a small amount of my trust if you don't then well you don't get to stay." She took a thinking pose before she gave a nod.

"Fine I'll help but you better be telling the truth." I gave a satisfied grin as I went over to a chest and procured two dozen shovels and handed her half of them. "What are these for?" She asked curiously.

"To clear out space for the castle of course," I said with a grin. And so the torturous task of building a castle began.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all the support recieved thus far! Keep the love coming!**


	3. Prince of Bones

"I hate you," Frostlyn muttered from where she lay on the floor not too far from me. I let out an exhausted chuckle as I actually hated myself a little bit at this point. We had spent the last five days building my home or castle as Frostlyn called it and it had been absolutely exhausting as the only time we took a break was to eat and sleep. Even then those moments didn't last long as we hurried to go back to work. But the results were worth it even though I couldn't admire it right now due to me laying on the floor that was exhausted.

The castle covered an area of over four thousand blocks with an outer wall in the shape of a hexagon. At each point of the hexagon, a circular shaped tower was planted that allowed someone to climb up onto or off of the walls. The next area of blocks consisted of nothing as their space had been untouched up to the center of the area which was where the house had been built. It was rectangular in shape only height wise as the length was small compared to the five floored building. The only blocks that adorned the building were either stone, doors, or windows as the whole place gave off a fortified feel.

The inside, however, had a completely different feel that one could even call homey. The first floor consisted of a living room, kitchen, and a dining room allowing for easy access to all three. The second floor was a storage space mostly for any item so the whole floor was just one big room. The third floor was adorned with multiple empty armor stands and item frames as this would be the future armory once the ores that had not been obtained yet had been crafted into their respective weapons and armor. The fourth floor was split into two main big rooms as this was supposed to be the bathroom of the house but due to Frostlyn helping build the house two separate areas were made for the sake of privacy. The final and top floor consisted of several bedrooms but only two were occupied and the others were just there for the sake of looks.

I was unbelievably happy that the house had been finished but just as equally exhausted as I had yet to get adequate sleep since the building of the house had started. It being night time had not helped at all as the soothing moonlight lulled me into sleep faster than normal. I could hear the gentle snores emitting from Frostlyn meaning she had already fallen under sleep's spell and I couldn't help but give a low chuckle. I was honestly surprised she had stook with me through this ordeal and I did trust her just a tiny now but not by much. I had learned long ago that people would put up a facade just to drive a wound deeper but when I looked at the young girl's face I did have a had time picturing her backstabbing me.

Slowly I got up and I heard multiple joints pop from being stiff for so long. I walked over to Frostlyn and picked up her small form and then descended down the ladder to the fifth floor. I walked down the wooden hallway and opened the door to the almost barren room. I took a second to inspect the room before I proceeded to place her on the bed and tucked her in. I took one last look of the almost barren room as I took my exit and walked towards my own room. I collapsed on my bed and didn't even bother to go under the blanket. I closed my eyes and let myself go as I waited for sleep to take me. I waited and waited but as the seconds flew by they soon turned into minutes which turned into an hour. After an hour had passed I sat groggily up as I realized sleep would not be my friend tonight.

I had always had this problem since I was a kid and it went either two ways. I would either go to sleep in minutes of laying down in bed or I would be awake the whole night and tonight I had to be unlucky. It didn't matter how exhausted I was because I could have not slept for days and still not be allowed to sleep. I cursed my luck as I went to the armory and opened the only chest which contained items, I grabbed two stone swords and two stone picks. I figured since I couldn't sleep I might as well try to find some ore.

I made my way outside the castle and towards the mine where I had gotten all of the cobblestone in the first place. It had started out as a small cave opening but now it looked like a bottomless abyss. I carefully made my way downwards and after minutes of climbing, I reached the bottom. I walked over to the farthest away wall where the only none stone blocks were. I had found an opening down here the other day but had closed it off due to how unsafe it could have been if a mob had come from it. But now I was ready so I started to remove the dirt blocks I had used to block the entrance revealing a long cave tunnel.

I walked down the twisting and winding tunnel that had been revealed and was unsatisfied as I found no ores at all. It seemed that their spawn rate had been drastically changed as I could not even find coal at this point. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard an unusual sound that I quickly realized was someone talking. Knowing I wasn't alone I pinned myself to the wall and carefully moved forward as a corner approached. The voices were just around the corner and after I got as far as I could I could and could just barely make out what was being said.

"Look at yourself man, you are one ugly freak." A male voice said in amusement in disgust. "Seriously what kind of backwater place did a freak like you come from?" At this I heard and angry crackling noise that told me whoever was being spoken to was mad.

"Well, I guess a backwater person like me isn't important enough to get framed for murder." A new voice said. The voice sounded so dry as if the person had not had a drink in years. I poked my head around the corner to see one guy standing on the edge of a pit of lava but that wasn't what caught my attention. Standing before him was a skeleton but this one wasn't blocky like I was used to but was in the shape of an actual skeleton. I began to wonder what was going on before I remembered Frostlyn and I assumed this skeleton was like her.

"Oh, and what do you think you can do?" The guy near the lava said as he walked up and poked the skeleton on his rib cage. Even I could tell this wasn't a smart idea as the skeleton immediately pulled the bow off its back and backhanded the player with it sending him tumbling into the lava. I didn't look as I heard the player scream in agony as he was burned alive. I had just witnessed a murder and while I admit the player was an ass he didn't deserve such a painful death. I sighed knowing this was the first death of many I would witness in this death game.

"You know you're really bad at hiding." I jumped as I had not realized the skeleton had snuck up on me. He was standing casually in front of me as his bones clicked in amusement.

"I admit I'm not the most stealthy person," I replied as I warily watched him. His bow was once again on his back and I wasn't near the lava so I was safe but it didn't stop me from putting a hand on one of the hilts of my swords. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked wondering why he had come to me.

"I just wanted to see what the person who just saw me murder someone. I want to know what's going through your head as I find your kind rather interesting." The skeleton replied. "Different species always have a different view so I would be rather grateful if you told me your thoughts."

"Well, he was an ass and would've died eventually so I don't see the harm," I told him honestly. "But sending him into lava is a bit harsh." The skeleton let out a laugh causing all of his bones rattled.

"He had murdered my kind and my kind are rather vengeful. Besides, as you said he was an ass so I really don't care if he suffered." I gave a slight grimace in distaste but I didn't say anything. An awkward silence followed as neither of us spoke until a question popped in my head.

"Any chance you're a skeleton prince?" I asked him.

"It's rather obvious isn't it?" He replied motioning to his body. " Only those with royal blood have bodies that mimic one of yours. But unlike my fellow siblings, I was born without the flesh." I raised an eyebrow as I caught the word siblings.

"You have brothers and sisters?" I question surprised since I figured it would be one per mob.

"Aye, there are forty of us and a half for each gender." My eyes widened at the number.

"So many," I muttered to myself.

"You ask questions that are unusual are you perhaps not from here? It used to be we didn't see any of your kind but now they are everywhere so I'm just gonna guess you're not from here." I didn't expect for him to be so smart but I had to give it to him.

"No I am not from here and I ask those questions because while I know much of this world I am new to the system of royalty among mobs," I answered honestly.

"And why did your kind come here? For the last few nights I have witnessed multiple brethren fall to your kind and likewise watched them fall from mine." I let out a sound in disgust as I found it hard to believe that so many could die from a simple skeleton.

"We were forced to come and are not allowed to leave until all but one remains." I had not idea why I was being honest with him but there really wasn't a reason not to.

"That truly is an interesting circumstance. Perhaps you would be willing to journey with me to my kingdom?" I looked at him like he had gone mad. If there was truly a kingdom of skeletons like I was picturing then even if I had maxed out gear I would have a hard time surviving if I was attacked. At seeing my panicked look he let out another laugh and held a hand up in a calming manner.

"I assure you that no harm will befall on you unless you instigate it. And before you ask if you can trust me, trust is something among skeletons that is taken with the most seriousness."

"And how far away is this kingdom? I have someone at my house that I can't leave for long." I knew this wasn't really a problem because due to exhaustion I wouldn't be surprised if Frostlyn slept for a day or two.

"From here it would be a two-hour walk so time won't be an issue. So what do you say?" I gave one lost thought about this before I gave a slow nod. And just like that, I was on my way to the skeleton kingdom.

 **Sorry the update took so long as I have been a tad bit busy as of late. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Skeleton Kingdom

Currently, I was in the Skeleton Kingdom. The place was truly magnificent with torches lighting up the iron block streets and buildings. I would honestly love to live here if it wasn't for the minor inconvenience that every skeleton wanted to kill me.

"No harm will befall on me, my ass," I yelled out to the skeleton running beside me as we dodged a horde of arrows narrowly as we ran into a small stone building and slammed the iron door closed.

"And so it would have if it wasn't for the full moon." He muttered as he gasped for breath which didn't make much sense due to him being kind of dead.

"So full moon makes mobs go crazy? How come you aren't trying to kill me?" I asked as I watched a few shadows flicker by from the holes in the door. Luckily they didn't stop and kept moving.

"I'm not a regular mob like them that's why. Now I do apologize for this but we really have no choice but to go further. The entrance is probably now blocked off and there is only one other way to the surface." He said as he walked over to another door and disappeared into a room for a few seconds before coming out with an extra quiver of arrows and an iron sword.

"This an armory or something?" I asked him as he seemed way too familiar with the place to just know where weapons were laying around.

"Indeed we have several scattered everywhere for numerous situations but we really need to move because they will find us." He said. "Although they won't kill me I would find it rather tasteless if you were to die for following me here." He then handed me the sword and said, "Use that to cut arrows, bows, and limbs apart. All I ask is that you do not sever any hands of midsections as we can recover from any other injury." I gave him a nod as I peeked out the door and made sure the coast is clear. After making sure it was, I opened the door and let him take the lead

"You know I never got your name," I stated as I followed him.

"It's Le'ton but please call me Leyton." He said.

"Fancy, ironic, and not original at all," I said chuckling at him. "I would give you my name but I no longer remember it," I said causing him to stop for a second and look at me before continuing.

"A consequence of coming to this world?" He asked surprising me he guessed that.

"Everyone had to lose something and my name was what I lost," I told him. No more words were said as we continued walking luckily for some strange reason there were very few skeletons in the city.

Leyton noticed this and said, "The full moon probably drove most to the surface to try and find something to hunt. I doubt we will run into many others which is lucky for us." I gave a sigh of relief as I noticed the street we were on was leading to a massive iron castle. On either side of it was a tall iron tower with an even taller one on the back that looking like it went even above the ceiling to the massive cavern we were in.

"We're going to the castle?" I asked him. He said there was only one other way to leave it would make sense that the only other exit was in the skeleton castle.

"Yes, I have to report some things to my father and I'm sure he would be interested in meeting you." I gulped a little at the thought of meeting the skeleton king but I pushed that thought out of my mind as we approached the entrance. Massive dark oak doors with small traces of gold embedded in them were in front of the two of us and as I gawked at them I noticed something or should I say the lack of something.

"Since this is a castle shouldn't there be guards?" I asked causing Leyton to laugh.

"No, we have never had guards because one would have to be absolutely mad to want to invade this castle. You would have to fight the whole skeleton royal family which only another family would be capable of. I bet if you were to visit another race's castle it would probably be the same." He explained. I gave a nod as it made sense but it had me wondering how strong Leyton was and how strong his father was.

Leyton opened the doors to the castle and I nearly had a heart attack at the interior. Iron, gold, and emeralds were everywhere from tables to chandeliers. It was a miners dream and I struggled to not bring my pickaxe out. With a lot of self-control, I managed to follow Leyton down the winding corridors. Finally, we came to a set of doors that matched the entrance of the castle with the exception of it instead of being embedded by gold it was emerald.

"Ready to meet a king?" Leyton asked.

I shook my head and said, "I really didn't expect my night to go like this." I told him as he opened the doors. The throne room was stereotypical but definitely magnificent. The floor was made of iron with a carpet going from the door to the throne, there were columns on either side of the pillars made of pure gold, and the roof and walls were made of emerald. I however barely paid attention to these facts as I looked at the behemoth of a skeleton that sat on the throne.

He was maybe four time the size of a regular skeleton and like Leyton had the appearance of a human skeleton with the exception of his empty eye sockets glowing red. Slung across his back was a massive longbow and strapped to either of his hands was a small crossbow making me wonder just what this king was expecting. If he noticed us enter he didn't show it as Leyton calmly walked towards to him with me staggering behind.

"My son." The king boomed as Leyton stopped in front of the throne. I noticed how his voice deep and rich and not dry at all like Leyton's.

"Father it is good to see you, how have you been?" Leyton asked.

"Same as always, but tell me about your travels as I can see you have already met a strange acquaintance," he said as he gazed at me. When his eyes locked with mine I was expecting to feel a staggering amount power of some sort wash over me but all I felt was a comforting heat. "Stange." I heard the king barely mumble to himself before he turned his attention back to Letyon.

"I have traveled around and witness many sights these past few days as you requested. I have also met many of the arrivers and have unfortunately killed all but this one." He said motioning to me.

"And pray tell why is that?" The king asked.

"They attacked me on sight not hearing my words, but he did not which was why I offered him a tour of our kingdom. Unfortunately, I forgot tonight was the night of a full moon meaning our citizens attacked him on sight despite my being there." Leyton explained causing the king to frown.

"I see." He said as his gaze once again locked onto me. "Tell me your name arriver." He said causing me to look at him in confusion.

"I do not remember my name but why did you call me arriver?" I asked him.

"Your kind is new to this world and has only just arrived, but that is not important, why do you no longer recall your name?"

"A price for coming to your world," I told him. "Everyone who came lost a set of memories and my price was losing all memories of my name."

"My apologies, to lose one's own name is truly a horrible fate. But upon learning recently what has happened I must apologize as well for my citizens attacking you especially when my own son was next to you. Name whatever you want and it shall be yours." My eyes grew wide at the possibilities of this and while I started thinking of ores I got an even better idea."

"No repentance is necessary, no harm came to me so there is no need for anything more than the apology you have already given," I told him. I figured if I played it off like this my respect would grow and having the respect of the king would definitely come in help down the line.

"You're willingness to forgive so easily surprises me and I am glad to see such a person exists among the arrivers. But I must disagree that you deserve some rewards." He said.

"Oh but I couldn't," I said trying to milk this for all it was worth.

"You are a stubborn one eh? Fine how about an exchange? I will give you a powerful bow if you will agree to take two of my children with you when you leave?" He asked causing my eyes to grow wide.

"Why do you want two of your children to come with me?" I asked him before looking a Leyton to see he was just as clueless as I was when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Leyton I can see already likes your company and he needs to experience the outside world more. Plus with you, he could learn more about the arrivers with you as well." I nodded as I really didn't have a problem with this as I had more than enough room back at my house.

"And what about my other sibling?" Leyton asked.

"You know how Skelly has longed to see the world." The king told him earning a nod from his son. "So can you allow me this one favor?" He asked turning attention back to me.

"Sounds easy and simple enough," I said. I mean I already got along with Frostlyn and Leyton how hard could it be to get along with one more mob?

"I am glad to hear this. You have more than earned this." He then proceeded to grab the longbow off his back drawing a gasp from both me and Leyton.

"Father are you sure you want to give him that? That is after all your favorite bow." This question made my eyes widen further. If this was the favorite weapon of a king then it would certainly be powerful.

"I had a new one commissioned a while ago and it will be done next week so I see no harm in this." The king said as he passed the bow to me. I grabbed the bow and saw how it was actually made out of obsidian and the string seemed to be made of some kind of flexible iron.

"I don't know what to say," I said to him at loss for words.

"Think nothing of it, besides if two of my children of going to be with you then you better be able to protect yourself and them." I gave a nod at his words as my gaze was still transfixed on the bow. "Le'ton take him and go grab Skelly and use the royal exit to get back to the surface. I'm afraid I have some business to attend to now." With that, the king stood up and left the chamber.

"You truly are an odd one," Leyton said to me as I looked at him.

"How so?" I asked while putting the bow on my back surprised it wasn't as heavy as it should have been.

"You just got a legendary weapon basically. That bow is enchanted to never run out of arrows and the battles that thing has been in are legendary themselves." I gave a low whistle of appreciation at the bow. "And you are one of the few people I have ever seen not quiver when his gaze landed on you." This drew a look of confusion from myself.

"Why would I quiver?" I asked him.

"It's just how his gaze is. Usually when he talks to someone that isn't a child of his or someone that isn't as strong as him then they are reduced to a mess but you just took it as if it was nothing." He said to me. I honestly didn't know what to think about this information since all I felt was some kind of warmth and nothing else. I decided not to mention that, though.

"Maybe I have a high willpower or tolerance?" I asked.

"Perhaps." He said to himself more than me.

"So shall we go grab your other sibling?" I asked him snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes let's go grab her." He said as he began walking to one of the side doors in the chamber.

"So besides you what do you and your siblings usually do?" I asked him as began to ascend a staircase.

"Simple missions for father really. I usually just walk around gathering information which is what must of us do and are currently doing. In fact, I would bet the only people in this castle right now are Father, you, me, and Skelly."

"So I know you just came back but why is Skelly in the castle? Does she not like to do tasks?" I asked him.

"It isn't the fact that she doesn't like doing them it is just the matter that she can't." He told me.

"Is she really young or something?" I asked wondering what could stop someone from just traveling around

"No she's the same age as the two of us it's just that she is a massive klutz." He said with a sigh.

"She can't be that bad," I told him as we arrived in front of a wooden door. He was about to respond but a massive crash sound in the room before us. Leyton didn't even hesitate to open the door and run in. I followed him into the room to see he was standing over a fallen bookcase with one of his hands on the temples to his skull.

"What happened here?" I asked not seeing any reason for the bookshelf to fall. That was until I saw that it was barely moving meaning that something was under it.

"Help me lift this." He instructed me as he got on one side and I got on the other. With a nod, we both heaved the bookshelf up freeing whatever was under it. After making sure the bookshelf was stable I turned to see what was under it and was shocked to see that it wasn't a skeleton. The girl that was in front of me had skin albeit very pale skin. I couldn't see her face because she was facing her brother so the only thing I could see was her clothing which consisted of a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie which also hid her hair.

"Skelly are okay?" Leyton asked her getting my attention. If her name was Skelly then that she was her brother. This made me wonder how Leyton and the king had only a skeletal structure as their bodies but she had skin.

"I'm fine, the stupid bookshelf just got the jump on me." She said as she stood up and dusted off her jeans. "It's really good to see you, Leyton." She said before engulfing him in a hug. Apparently, nothing about her was physically similar to Leyton as she had a smooth voice and skin.

"And you as well." He said as he returned the hug. "I do bring good news, though."

"Do I finally get the go outside?" She asked excitedly as if she was about to jump up and down in joy.

"Yes, you and I will be staying at a friends place." He told her.

"You actually have a friend?" Basing on previous times I heard this I thought it was a joke at first until I realized how serious her voice was.

"Well I consider him one so I hope he does the same with me. He did, after all, help get that bookshelf of you." This caused her to look around until she finally looked behind her and spotted me.

"Hi." She said nervously as she took a step back. I would have said something back but I was too enchanted by her beauty. She had had white hair looking to flow down to her back from what I could see from the few strands of hair that were over the front of her shoulder. Her eyes were a solid pitch black that seemed to draw all the surrounding light into a comforting darkness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I managed to say after I regained control of my mind. She didn't say anything back as a light blush graced her cheeks before she hid behind Leyton which was funny to see since I could see her through the gaps between bones.

"So ready to go to the surface?" I asked Leyton.

"I got everything I need, do you need to grab anything Skelly?" He asked turning his head to face her.

"No, I should be fine with what I have on me." She said as she walked over to a wall and grabbed a bow and quiver that was leaning against it.

"Alright then let's go," Leyton said as he left the room. The time we spent as we walked was in silence until we go to the massive staircase that I couldn't even see the top of.

"I am so going to kill a lung or two here." I groaned out as I ascended the stairs.

"Tis a great thing to not have organs," Leyton said with a chuckle from behind.

"Lucky you." Skelly groaned out.

"How come the two of you are so physically different?" I asked thinking of a way to pass the time.

"Some of us have skin and some doesn't. I think maybe a dozen or so of my siblings have skin while the majority do not." Leyton replied.

"So just genetics?" I asked.

"Precisely." I nodded and groaned as I realized I couldn't think of anything else to talk about and I still couldn't see the top of the stairs. An hour later I was glad I had nothing to talk about because if I had talked anymore I probably would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

"W-Why...is that...staircase so long?" I managed to puff out.

"It wasn't that long besides we're on the surface," Leyton said as he basked in the cool moonlight.

"I hate genetics," Skelly mumbled as she collapsed against the tree.

"We need to hurry and get to your house," Leyton said gaining a look of confusion from me. "The moon is about to set and while we won't catch on fire in the sun like other skeletons it will be incredibly painful." I gave a nod and I was about to start walking towards my house before I realized something.

"We may have a problem," I said sheepishly.

"And what is that?" Leyton asked.

I didn't know how to say it gently so I decided to drop the bomb, "I have no idea where we are."

 **Sorry for not updating for so long I decided to take a break for a bit. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Return

"You are such an idiot," Skelly said aloud from where we sat under a giant oak tree. It was around noon right now meaning that if either Skelly or Leyton left the shade they would experience incredible pain since they would not catch on fire. Of course, while they sat under the tree I had tried and succeeded in spotting my castle way off in the distance but this was only due to the one-hundred block high tower I had built and soon destroyed.

"It isn't my fault I had traveled underground to your kingdom," I told her as I fingered the string of the bow the Skeleton King had given me.

"He is correct, it is rather hard to known where you are underground in relation to the surface," Leyton added.

"But it is so boring!" Skelly complained.

"Says the one who was cuddling and petting a sheep earlier like she had never seen one before," I teased.

"S-Shut up! I never got out much and sheep are so fluffy!" She said excitedly before she sent me a glare. "You still didn't have to kill him though."

"I was hungry and Mr. Wooly made an excellent meal," I replied as I patted my stomach.

"I think it is about to rain," Leyton said suddenly as he pointed towards the sky where already there was a large mass of dark gray clouds forming.

"Well, at least we can get home sooner," I said as I stood up and popped my back which had grown stiff from leaning on a tree all day. Soon enough we were making our way towards the castle while rain plummeted towards the ground. I grinned when I saw the snow biome and the cascading snowflakes.

"Pretty." Skelly murmured when she saw them. She then ran into the biome and tried her hardest to grab a snowflake but pouted when they dissolved on touch.

"I do enjoy the snow myself," Leyton said to no one in particular as he joined his sister.

"Same here, it reminds me of my heart." I joked causing both skeletons to look at me strangely.

"And why is that?" Leyton asked curiously.

"Beautiful yet deadly, soft but hard, and cold enough to freeze the surrounding things over," I replied not caring to cover up my words. But upon seeing the even strange looks they gave me I added, "Sorry, snow always makes me seem a little poetic for some reason, it's why I chose to live here."

"That was a rather interesting perspective." Leyton finally said. "But let's not dally the snow might end soon and we would be caught in the sun once again." I gave a nod as we started walking again. We were about maybe ten minutes from the castle but it was getting rather difficult to move since the snowfall seemed to be increasing. Within the next minute, it was as if the very snow was trying to assault us as a snowstorm now raged.

"Why did it suddenly get so violent?" Skelly yelled over the violent wind.

"I don't know but let's try to hurry up!" I yelled back as we broke into a sprint. The three of us ran as fast as possible through the snow and eventually, we arrived at my castle which seemed to be in an eerily calm state. The snow was here falling but not like the blizzard not so far away and strangely there happened to be hundreds of snow golems milling around.

"What is going on?" I asked myself as I led us to the gatehouse. I had no idea how all of these snow golems got here but I had a strong idea of who was responsible for this mess.

"Did you create all of these golems?" Leyton asked eyeing them warily. This confused me until I remembered that golems attacked mobs but they weren't currently. This made me think that maybe since they weren't being hostile Leyton and Skelly wouldn't be attacked.

"No I didn't but I think my housemate did," I told him.

"You never mentioned you had a housemate." He stated his voice growing a bit colder.

"It isn't an Arriver if that is what you're thinking," I told him knowing what bad experiences he had had with them so far.

"That isn't what I'm worried about because I am confident in your ability to keep company." He replied his voice returning to normal.

"Then what is worrying you?"

Leyton gained a pondering look on his face for a moment before he responded, "It is hard to explain but it is like a predator knowing he has become the prey. You probably know that snow golems don't like skeletons which makes me surprised they haven't attacked me yet. I have no fear for skelly's safety around them due to her appearance not being skeletal like but for me, it is unnerving even though I know I can beat them in a fight. It is as if a bigger pressure is in the area and that pressure around with the golems is making a suffocating effect on me."

"Would it make sense if the other person was a snow golem princess?" I asked him.

"Indeed it would but how did you make friends with a snow princess? They are a reclusive bunch that rarely come out to socialize." Leyton asked confusing me. In the short time, I had known the girl Frostlyn had not once shown any reclusive behavior.

"She said I was in her biome and wanted to help me out and live with me since I was like her, you know since I wasn't blocky. But now that I've seen you and Skelly shouldn't she have had siblings who were like her?" I asked him not really expecting him to know.

"Perhaps she didn't," He stated and upon seeing my questioning look said, "Some royalty mobs especially golems rarely come up like us so it wouldn't be far-fetched if the rest of her siblings are blocky."

"Genetics?" I asked thinking if it was the same thing as to why Leyton looked like a skeleton while Skelly looked like a human.

"Precisely." He replied. By this point, we had finally arrived at the front doors to the castle and I opened them to reveal the main room of the floor which was the living room. I gave a smile as I walked over and slumped down onto a chair directly in front of a roaring fire. I was soon joined by both Leyton and Skelly as they too tried to warm up and melt the snow that still clung to their bodies.

"Home sweet home," I said as held my palms forward.

"It is rather magnificent," Leyton said. I gave a nod of thanks since that kind of praise coming from someone who living in a king's castle was nothing to take lightly.

"I like the cozy feel to it, but it is rather cold even with the fire," Skell said. I wondered what she meant before I realized that besides the fire the rest of the house was freezingly cold. Knowing what the most likely cause of the problem was I stood up and said,

Knowing what the most likely cause of the problem was I stood up and said, "You two can stay here I am going to go see what's wrong with the air conditioner." Both of them looked at me strangely no doubt wondering what the heck an air conditioner was but I paid no mind as I ventured through the house trying to find my target. After ten minutes of searching, I had found nothing and all that was left was the top floor. I cursed myself silently as this should have been the first place I looked but the past was the past and I couldn't change it.

Knocking on the wooden door in front of me I called out, "Frostlyn you in there?"

Almost instantly the door was thrown open to reveal a sobbing white haired girl. She immediately flung herself at me and due to not expecting such an action I tumbled to the floor bringing her with me. She was sobbing and I couldn't tell what she was saying but I had a good idea what was going on. Eventually after five minutes of crying the girl finally regained some composure and said, "I thought you had left me."

"I'm gone for a couple of hours and that's the first thing you think?" I asked her wondering why. If this was the first thing she had thought of then there must be a reason for that and it would no doubt be a tragic one.

"You were gone when I woke up and didn't leave a note or anything." She said as she tried to wipe off the tears off her face.

"And you get this teary over someone you barely know?" I asked.

"I hate being alone." I barely heard he say. I felt bad because this was technically my fault. I really could have left a sign but I had betted on her not even knowing I would be gone. Besides my original plan was to go mine not go to the Skeleton Kingdom but that didn't help my defense much since I willing went when I was given the choice.

"I promise I'll leave a note next time and that's if I don't take you with me," I told her. She gave me a smile and after wiping the final tears from her face got up.

"You better not be lying." She told me as I got up myself.

"I promise you that I am not, now come on we got new roommates," I told her earning a curious glance from her.

"Roommates?" She asked as if she had misunderstood me.

"I went to the Skeletal Kingdom and the king asked me to let two of his kids to live with me," I told her as I began to descend a staircase.

"Skeletons!?" She squeaked. I chuckled at this as I had not expected the frightened noise to come from her mouth.

"They're friendly so don't worry." She seemed to doubt my words a little but nonetheless followed me downstairs. When we arrived in the living room both Skelly and Leyton were milling around inspecting small pieces of decor.

"You weren't kidding," Frostlyn said as she looked at the two new inhabitants. This drew the two undead's attention as they looked at the small girl and for a few moments silent dominated the air before Skelly ran forwards and tackled Frostlyn into a hug.

"Oh, my Notch! You are just the cutest!" She squealed as she nuzzled her cheek against her. Frostlyn meanwhile was screaming bloody murder as she pleaded someone to save her from the hug assault of Skelly. Luckily Leyton had already walked over and calmly pulled his sister off Frostlyn.

"What was that for! are you trying to kill me?" Frostlyn said as she took a deep breath. Skelly blushed a deep crimson hue as she realized that she had got carried away.

"I'm sorry it's just you are honestly the cutest girl I've ever seen and I really like cute things. I'm Skelly." She told the girl. I looked at Leyton and saw that he was also trying not to laugh at the introduction. Sadly this introduction was soon broken up by a loud boom whose noise I reconized all too well.

"What was that?" Skelly asked.

I then said the words that both frightened and exilerated me, "We're being raided."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**


End file.
